


In Sailor Moon

by TheLord214



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: After a car crash.Bailey was reborn into the world of Sailor Moon.Why is she here and what shall she do?
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**(Almost everything in this fanfic belongs to Toei Animations and anyone else I missed.This is nonprofit and made for fun.Enjoy.)(No Song!)**

Prologue 

  
Bailey has a good life ahead of her.She has recently got a job at a famous animation company called Toonanime.Who makes animes and cartoons.She wanted to work there ever since she saw cartoons and anime.One of her favorite anime is Sailor Moon.She like it and became a fan on it.She bought merch of it and got the dvds on it.The original and the English dubs (The DIC,Cloverway,and Viz dubs)of the anime.She got the mangas,including Codename:Sailor V.She was living a good life.Until…

**CRASH!**

  
She had been killed in a car accident while driving to work.

  
  


  
But little does she know…

  
  


She is gonna be reborn into the world of Sailor Moon.


	2. Reborned

Reborned 

Bailey was reborn in the world of Sailor Moon on September 3 1978.With no memory of her past life.There she was raised by the Tixzantos.She was still named Bailey.There she lived with her dad & mom.With also having a twin sister(Who was also born on September 3 1978),Matako.There she have a good life.Until suddenly,it got weird.She heard all of theses attacks in England and how a hero named Sailor V was battlng those monsters.She felt she saw them before.Then when she was 14 years old.She then heard a different hero named Sailor Moon was battlng heroes in her hometown,Azabu-Juban.With having more members of her team.It gets more weird as in Juban Public Middle School,her middle school,a student by the name of Usagi Tsukino.She felt she met her before.

  
But then after that…

It happened.

She was attacked by a Youma with someone named Kunzite.She was knocked out and almost died.But then the Sailor Senshi appeared and battled the Youma.With the senshi then performing their final attack at the Youma,returning him back to normal with no memory of it.They then go back to normal and go home.But little as they know.Bailey was actually pretending that she was knocked out and heard the whole thing.Wait,those voices…,Bailey said.This very moment is were she remembered her old life.

I remember now!,Bailey said.


	3. Operation S.R.O.M

Operation S.R.O.M

She had no idea what she would do.She realize an end is coming.She heard that after this.A official animation of Sailor Moon by Toei.Shows an end of Sailor Moon where everyone died by a secret organization called Star Death.(Note:The animation that I said doesn't exist.Came up with it.) She thought long and hard about what she would do first.Then it came to her.I know!,Bailey said.She locks her door,close the blinds ,grabs her notebook,and then right down her plan on English.So it can’t be read as easily.As she was born in the USA in her past life.She came up with the name Operation S.R.O.M (Stands for Secret Revealed On Moonlight) and starts writing in it.She comes up with a 4 phase plan.First,try to beg for or   
build a recording device.Then,sneak around the Hikawa Shrine,listen and record what the Sailor Senshi say till she get enough and get their blood to show that it’s them,and don’t get noticed by Sailor Pluto,(She can see everything that happened before she was introduced) the rest of the outer senshi (Just in case there actually here),Luna,and Artemis.Finally,reveal the secret to the world and bring everyone together to stop it from happening.She then locks her notebook and hid the key in a bag and puts it in her closet.

  
She decided to start begging her parents to get the device tomorrow.After school,she begged her parents to get a recording device for her.They said no.Time after time,again and again,they would say no to her.After the 18 time they said no.She build it after it.Which was very easy.She actually build it in her past life before.After an hour of hard work.She had built a recording device.With parts of non or slightly rusted scrap.She then makes a box and then shows it to her parents and sister and say that she bought it from the store.They believe in it.She then goes back to her room.Puts the recording device in it,puts a lock on it ,and finally locks it up tight.Time for phase 2,Bailey said.Then she goes to her sisters room and say.Good night sis!,Bailey said.You too,sis,Matako replied back.Bailey then goes back to her room and sleep.


	4. Entering The Shine

Entering The Shine

  
After school,she called her parents that she was getting something from her room and going somewhere.She then said.I will come back soon.After that,she went into the Hikawa Shrine.She the sneakily hid from the apprentice and the priest,Rei Grandfather.After that it was a cakewalk for her,until she saw Luna & Artemis looking around.She hid for a bit and they both go back to the Sailor Senshi.She then saw the Inner Sailor Senshi talking about the Dark Kingdom and what they will do next.She then take out her device and record the whole thing until a Youma attack them.She then retreats goes home.Once she got home she eat dinner,go to her room.Take out the old tape and put a new tape in.Mark the old tape as tape 1.Put it in the compartment,she made,in the closet.Lock it.Hid the key the same place she hid it and put the device in the box and lock it.

Then she went to sleep.Until suddenly…

  
Wake up,WAKE UP!

  
She was awoken by her sister.Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?,Bailey said.Well I have something to show you,Makako said.She then take her to her room and saw a blue crystal on the floor.What is it?,Bailey said.I don’t know,Makako said.They then touch it.Then suddenly…

  
The memories are flooding back…

  
For Bailey she already knows everything about her past life.But for her twin sister…

She also has a past life in the real world.


	5. Forgotten Memories

Forgotten Memories 

She remembered them all

  
She was once a girl name Poppy.She also watched Sailor Moon and also work for Toonanime.Even though she isn’t much big of a fan as Bailey.But still loved it.She also was a friend of Bailey at work.She was also in the very same car crash that killed Bailey.But it wasn’t an accident.A enemy of Poppy named Lars,hated her.He was a bully at Poppy’s old school in the real world.He pushed,grabbed,and even punched,in some cases,at Poppy.He hated her look,how she like Sailor Moon,and how she talks.When he was 20 years old.He decided to kill Poppy.He goes to her house.Go to her car.Open the engine.Remove the brakes and make it so when it’s turned on its goes faster immediately.He then closed the engine.Then the next day.Poppys car suddenly move fast and onto the highway and crashed into Baileys car.Causing both of them to die.Lars was arrested after they discovered he caused this.

They then stopped touching the crystal.Hey,Makako said.What is it sis?,Bailey said.Call me Poppy,Makako said.Wait,wh-.Bailey then realized that she was Poppy.Poppy,its you!,Bailey said.The girls then hugged each other.Bailey then explains Operation SROM to her.Then they figure out what to do with the blue crystal.Bailey decided to grab it and make something out of it.Then,after school,she made the SuperTracker to track the Sailor Senshi and any Youma attack anywhere recently.It can also record info so she doesn’t need the recorder anymore.She broke it and put it in the fire where it can’t be rebuilt.She still kept the tape,in the box.The SuperTracker can also see the conversations that Luna has with Artemis.Plus,a plan organizer,heals you,can give blood samples of anybody by typing a name,figure out who they are,record video on where they are (Even if there far away.),record calls of the Sailor Senshi,internet,and turn into 2 disguise/transformation pen.This pen is like the Disguise Pen and Crystal Star together.They can use it only and it can transform Bailey and Poppy to Sailor Goddess and Sailor Hero respectively.They can use all of the outer and inner Sailor Senshi attacks.Even Tuxedo Mask.They can use team attacks too!Actually, they can use all of the attacks in Sailor Moon,R,S,Super S,and Sailor Stars,and the movie.Sailor Goddess has an attack called the Ultimate Star Bang.That shoots stars until it shoots a bigger star and then explodes and shoots the stars at them.Sailor Hero has an attack called the Chaos Star Beam which shows a star shooting a beam at them.They both have the Final Super Star Strike that shoots all of the attacks of the Sailor Senshi.They also have the Sleeping Light Blast where it makes them fall asleep.

  
She then puts the SuperTracker in the box and sleeps.Time and time again,they use the SuperTracker outside the house and record all of their activities and conversations.Everyone didn’t notice.There friends,family,everyone didn’t know,but them.They were always watching around,just in case one of the Sailor Senshi was watching them.They kept this up for a long time.But then,when they are in their freshman years.

The Sailor Senshi finally noticed them.


	6. Busted

Busted

It was a Saturday afternoon.The twins were at the park.Looking at the SuperTracker to see what there up too.It wasn’t until they noticed that the Sailor Senshi were here.Immediately,they move from there bench and go home.But what they didn’t realize that they swiped their SuperTracker.While trying to go home.Luna noticed a faint dark-brown hair when Usagi was in the Hikawa Shine when she was a middle-schooler.So she ask Usagi to swipe the SuperTracker when she says shot.She tried to question why.But she just said.Trust me.She swiped the SuperTracker from Bailey.When they are at the Hikawa Shrine.Her friends notice a thing she has in her left hand. She explains to her friends that Luna wanted me to get it and she doesn't know why.They open the Supertracker with the inner and outer Sailor Senshi ,Sailor Chibi Moon,and Tuxedo Mask.When they open it.They saw everything.The things they have recorded.The plans of Operation SROM.Everything.

What,it’s stolen!,Bailey said.Poppy told her that she saw Usagi took the SuperTracker.What are we gonna do!,Poppy said.We need to take it back,right now!,Bailey said.Ok,Poppy said.They told their parents that their gonna have a sleepover with a friend and leave the house.They then go to the Hikawa Shrine.After sneakily moves and close calls.They got to the place where the usually have their meetings.But they saw nothing but a note.Huh?,Bailey said.Poppy gets and reads the note.Look behind you.They then turn around and saw the Sailor Senshi with Tuxedo Mask,Luna,and Artemis.Looking for this?,Sailor Moon said.She then holds the SuperTracker.We don’t know who you are but what are you doing,Sailor Moon said.None of your business,Usagi,Bailey said.Tell me,what are you doing,Sailor Moon said.Well,Bailey said.Poppy sneakily hid behind Sailor Moon and then grabs the SuperTracker and throws it to Bailey.With then running to her.Best if you not know for awhile,Bailey said.She then press the ???? in the menu on the SuperTracker and grabbed the pens.With then giving one to her sister.They then say.

Goddess Power, Make Up!

They then transform and revealed them wearing white leotard with a collar (Yellow for Sailor Goddess.Dark red for Sailor Hero) that has three blue stripes on it, white gloves, wings,shoulder pads,(Light red for Sailor Hero.Violet for Sailor Goddess) and a blue skirt, along with a bow with a red star-shaped gem in the front of it on the chest and at the back.(Dark yellow for Sailor Goddess.Light red for Sailor Hero.)Have laceless dark green boots with heels and a golden tiara with a gem in the middle of it.(Dark yellow for Sailor Goddess.Red for Sailor Hero.)

They were confused.Luna have never ever talked about 2 more guardians.Luna & Artemis doesn’t even know who they are.Even Sailor Pluto doesn’t know who they are.Who are you?,Sailor Moon said.Sailor Goddess,Sailor Goddess said.Sailor Hero,Sailor Hero said.To save the future,Sailor Hero said.We will weaken you and erase this memory,Sailor Goddess said.

  
Sailor Goddess then shouts Sleeping Light Blast!Which makes them all fall asleep.They then “hover” their hands on top of them and remove what just happened.Then they transform back and leave.With Poppy,on their way leaving,throwing a rock at them to wake up Sailor Moon.They then go home.Saying to their parents that they had different plans and want us to leave.They then brush their teeth,go to their  
rooms,and sleep.


	7. Their Secret Revealed!

Their Secret Revealed!

It has been done.

  
Chaos Galaxia was killed.The world was saved.The future continues.Everything was finally back to normal.Or so it seems.Bailey & Poppy has finally finished with phase 2 with Operation SROM.Time to start phase 3,Bailey said.Ok!,Poppy said.They made an account on a popular social media website and name it SeekSector.There they post videos on the secret conversations that the Sailor Senshi have.With showing them transform and battle too.It got popular and always talked about in there high school.The news got it too.Which caused many reporters to raid their houses to start an interview with the Sailor Senshi.The Sailor Senshi tried to find who revealed their secret.

  
They looked and looked but couldn’t find it who revealed their secret.But 2 months later.They revealed their identity.They put there names on a post and announced that on Friday night.They are gonna talk about the reason why they made this account.Then,when the day came.Everyone in Azabu-Juban came.The 2 twins then came on stage.

Hello,everyone!,Poppy said.We have a lot to talk about,Bailey said.First,we like to tell why we made this account,Bailey said.You see in the future,havoc happens,Poppy said.Not the Black Moon Clan returning,Poppy said.Much,MUCH worse,Bailey said.Star Death,Poppy said.This is much stronger and smarter than anything the the Sailor Senshi fought this far,Bailey said.This killed them in the future,Poppy said.This future will be dark,Bailey said.But how did we know,you ask,Bailey said.Well…,Poppy said.You see this my second life,Bailey said.But not originally born in the Moon Kingdom,Poppy said.Rather,in another Earth,Bailey said.The crowd gasped.You see in this Earth this was an anime,Poppy said.This world is an anime and manga,Bailey said.We were killed in a car accident and reborn here,Bailey said.Our memories were wiped when we were reborn.But when Sailor Moon save me from almost dying,my memory’s are back,Bailey said.Then one night,Poppy said.We found a crystal and touch it,causing memories to flood into my head,Poppy said.Knowing my real name,Poppy and not Matako,Poppy said.To save the world,we must team up to defend our future,Poppy said.Do we want a  
dark future or a good future!,Bailey said.GOOD FUTURE!,the crowd cheers.

  
Years later…


	8. The End…

The End…

  
Star Death had arrived.

The leader Stawers appears.Time to destroy Earth once and for all!,Stawers said.They then start the magic.This electrophys the Earth.He had done this many,MANY times.He first electrified the planet to make any hero weak.Then infiltrate the planet and kill the people.Finally,he escapes and destroys it by blasting it with magic.

He and his army then infiltrated the planet.He then saw the soon-to-be Crystal Tokyo and ordered his army to raid it.However…it went horribly wrong.The shock that was suppose to make the hero’s weak is blocked by a force field.The Sailor Senshi appeared and was able to knock down their army.Even the citizens help the senshi.But then Stawers shock them with his hand.He then punched them in the face and dashed into Sailor Moon.For our heroes,they hope that someone will save them.Their prayers were answered by a certain,tuxedo-wearing man.

Tuxedo Mask!,Sailor Moon said.Tuxedo Mask attacked Stawers.But he was knocked down too.It wasn’t until 2 sisters began saving them.Sailor Hero and Sailor Goddess appears and was able to knock down him.Stawers escapes and all of the Senshi followed him.But it was a trap and brought them to a raid by his soldiers.They were beaten down and hopeless.They were then thrown into there dungeon.But then Sailor Goddess came up with an idea.She the tries to trick the guts into thinking that it’s Stawers was betraying them.It didn’t work.It wasn’t until Sailors Goddess uses her Sleeping Light Blast at the guards and fell asleep,immediately.Sailor Goddess then grabs the keys and unlocks the door.The Senshi then goes out and goes into the throne room.

In the throne room,they saw Stawers and he said.Well,well,well,look who we got here,a group of hero’s to stop me?Stawers then laughed until saying.Let's see who’s the stronger one.He then snapped his fingers and Sailor Venus,Mercury,Mars,Jupiter,Uranus,Neptune,Pluto,Sat-urn,Hero,and Tuxedo Mask.With Sailor Goddess and Moon left.Come,fight me!,Stawers said.They then battled to the death.

Sailor Moon punches him in the stomach.With Sailor Goddess kicking him in the head.Stawers retaliated by shooting crystal shards at them.With then punching them in the face.Sailor Goddess retaliated by shooting her Ultimate Star Bang at him.With Sailor Moon punching him in the face.Stawers was knocked out with Sailor Goddess saying.Is that what you got?Stawers then shows the Silver Crystal.How did you get that!,Sailor Moon said.Stole it from you,Stawers said.He then absorbs the power from the crystals and uses it to create a beam that knocks down both of them.Stawers then powers up a beam and said to the both of them.Any last words?Yes,Sailor Goddess said.Me too,Sailor Moon said.Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!,Sailor Moon and Sailor Goddess said.2 golden beams of light then began to chase after Stawers,killing him.Sailor Moon then frees her friends and they destroy the rest of Stawers army and their ships.The future then continues as normal.


	9. Moonlight Savior (Credit Song)

Moonlight Savior (Credit Song)

Savior of Sailor Moon  
Alarmed them of a threat   
Saving them from a disaster   
She is the one named Sailor Goddess 

She will never turn her back on a friend  
She is always there to defend hero’s   
She is the one that we all depend  
She is the one named Sailor Goddess 

With the light of the moon to guide her,  
we'll be saved by fate many times over.  
Counting the stars of the constellations  
is how she foretells their whereabouts…  
If they’re in trouble

**(Instrumental)**

Savior of Sailor Moon  
Alarmed them of a threat   
Saving them from a disaster   
She is the one named Sailor Goddess 

She will never turn her back on a friend  
She is always there to defend hero’s   
She is the one that we all depend  
She is the one named Sailor…

Sailor Goddess  
Sailor Hero   
Heroes on  
their 2nd life

Secret powers that are new to her  
She is the one named Sailor Goddess

Savior of Sailor Moon  
Hero of saving heroes   
With Sailor Hero to help fight  
She is the one named Sailor Goddess   
She is the one named Sailor Goddess   
She is the one  
Sailor Goddess! 

  
The End


End file.
